Research is currently being done to develop improved navigation devices which can provide a user with live mapping data for a defined road journey to aid navigation of the road journey.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.